1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chips down board game and more particularly pertains to playing a game wherein players place chips on a coded board to form rows on the board in order to win the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertainment are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,299 to Beaster and Spector discloses a card game board. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,698 to Dubarry, Jr. discloses a casino board game apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,154 to Borghi discloses a casino board game. U.S. No. 5,139,267 to Trevisan discloses a method of playing a racing game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,736 to Greitzer discloses a swivel chips and board dispenser for game boards. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,226 to Neff discloses a board game with interrelated cards and chips.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe chips down board game that allows two to six players, ranging in ages from eight to adulthood, to play a fun and easy board game that involves strategically placing colored chips on the game board over box-like spaces.
In this respect, the chips down board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of playing a game wherein players place chips on a coded board to form rows on the board in order to win the game.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved chips down board game which can be used for playing a game wherein players place chips on a coded board to form rows on the board in order to win the game. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.